Departure
by Satyrykal
Summary: All stories have their beginnings as all stories have their ends. Naminé has always dreamed of a life with Roxas, but one night throws it all into question. The drums of war call him away and she's forced to face the future. So when she gets a chance to make her dreams come true, she takes it - consequences be damned. An "Unraveling" Stand Alone. Warning Mature Themes.


**Summary:**

**All stories have their beginnings and all stories have their ends. Naminé has always dreamed of a life with Roxas, but one night throws it all into question. When the drums of war call him away, she's forced to face the future. When she gets a chance to make her dreams come true, she takes it - consequences be damned.  
**

**This is a story about Roxas and Naminé: it is a OnexShot in the universe of my "Unraveling" series. It can be read as part of the story, or you can enjoy it as stand alone. It takes place prior to the events of "The Unraveling I - Kids Next Door".**

* * *

**Departure**

Sitting there under the canopy, it was easy to imagine she was far away from the castle's defenses. Sounds of revelry drifted up from the hall and into the quiet of the courtyard. If she closed her eyes, she could hear the faint whispers of music entwined with crickets chirping from the high grass surrounding the base of the old oak. It was late summer but there was still a breeze in the night air. Still, even with the chill, she wasn't ready to go inside. Instead, she turned away from the lanterns gleaming from the windows and looked above at the stars.

So entranced was she by her own thoughts, that she didn't notice the figure approach until it was too late to hide.

"Naminé?"

His voice was low, hesitant but it still startled her upright. She whipped her head around, blond locks slipping from the ties at the base of her neck. Her breath caught as she stared at the man in front of her. About five and twenty years, his face was angular, thrown into sharp relief by the shadows cast by the lights behind them. She could just make out the spark of his blue eyes, his jagged hair made messier by his fingers.

"How did you get in here? This is the maiden's garden, if you get caught –," He cut her off, holding up his hands peacefully as if to calm her. He was clean shaven today, free of the light scruff that often graced his cheeks. His clothing was dark, gray linen coupled with the leather jacket of a soldier. The silver fastenings however, declared him a ranking officer.

"Olette helped me into the women's quarters, after that I just had to convince your sister to let me pass." He smiled and gestured to their surroundings. "I searched for you, but after dinner you bolted before I got the chance to say a word. What are you doing out here?"

She scanned the area before reaching out with a small white hand, curling her fingers around his forearm, tugging him quickly under the shade. She released him instantly after. She didn't want to risk being discovered, even if this part of the castle would be widely deserted while the festivities continued downstairs. He stumbled a little at her abrupt lack of contact, and raised a slender eyebrow. It was a shade darker than his hair, more brown than honey.

She averted her gaze as she reclaimed her seat on the stone bench. She smoothed her green skirts, arranging them neatly so they covered her feet. She'd long since abandoned her slippers to feel the cool grass between her toes. A beat passed in silence but he waited patiently until she finally spoke.

"I couldn't stand it anymore. Everyone's pretending there's nothing wrong, they're too busy drinking and dancing like fools." She muttered bitterly, wrinkling her nose. Staring at her lap, she pictured his expression. He would be frowning, his arms crossed over his chest. Through the edge of her vision she saw his boots moving as he sat beside her, his hands braced against his knees.

"Can you blame them? It's one last chance to enjoy themselves before the fighting starts again. Most of them won't be coming back." His voice was even. She could smell hay on him, mixing with the scent of apples and sweet mead. It was clouding her judgment, she shook her head once in annoyance.

"Then they shouldn't leave in the first place. It's a suicide mission Roxas, you know it as well as I!" She glared at him. Her throat stung, her hands shook ever so slightly. She clenched her fists to stop the trembling.

It was a mistake to look at him, she already felt like crumpling in on herself. The young man held her gaze and grasped her hands in his calloused ones.

"We don't have a choice. The king said –" He began, only to be cut off.

"The _king_ is wrong! You're part of all those strategic meetings, I know you are. My father will listen to you, just suck up the courage to tell him." She pleaded, trying to pull away. He didn't let her.

"Naminé, your father isn't wrong. Do you really expect him to do nothing? To stand idly by as those heartless bastards raze our villages? What sort of man would that make him? What kind of ruler? And what kind of man would _I_ be to tell him no?" When she tried to move away again, he held fast and instead he pulled her fingers closer towards him.

"If you won't change your mind, then what are you even doing here? GO! If you're dying to run away from here then don't let me stop you. See if I care!" Her voice was unsteady as she fought to blink back hot tears. She hated feeling weak. She hated him for making her like this, but when his arms encircled her, she allowed the embrace.

He tucked her face beneath his chin, and stroked gently up and down her back. With her ear pressed to his breast, she could hear the beat of his heart, thumping away like the drums of war.

He pressed his lips the top of her hair, almost all of it had escaped its coil so he freed it entirely, combing the strands to undo the tangles. Without meaning to, she began to relax, tired of being upset. All she wanted was to be with him like this: safe beside her and far from the front-lines.

"I love you. You know that. I don't want to spend the rest of the night fighting. _Please_." He kissed her temple and the corner of her eye. When she withdrew, he pecked her cheek and the small behind her ear.

"I just don't want you to go. Last time you came home it was with a giant gash across your ribs. If Axel hadn't reach you..." She pushed her forehead against his, tracing a line over his tunic where she knew the scar would be. He stilled her hand, lacing their fingers together and brought them to his lips.

"But he did. It's something the idiot won't let me forget." He chuckled and the vibration sent tingles down her spine. "Nami, think of it this way. This time the battalion will be under my command. I'll be spending more time with my maps than my blade. And...if all goes well... I will be in your father's good graces. If he trusts me then I stand a chance of becoming a General in full..."

Roxas tilted her head upwards so their eyes locked. His were bright, trying to convey his desperation, his need for her to understand.

"I don't care if you're not a General, I care about if you're _safe_." She urged, brushing a thumb across his jaw, he turned slightly to kiss it.

"But I _do_. I'm sick and tired of sneaking around and pretending I don't care about you. Whenever I hear a new rumour about a suitor I go crazy with the idea of him near you, touching you. I hate standing there as you dance with a count or some dimwitted duke. I want to bash in their smirking faces. Don't you see, if this goes well, I can come home and court you in my own right."

"Are you saying..." She couldn't finish. She searched his face to see whether or not he was serious. She'd loved him for years, and known him twice as long. She couldn't imagine life without him, but they both understood the consequences if anyone realized king's daughter was consorting with a lowly knight. Once a member of the castle guard, Roxas had made a name for himself after the wars began.

"When I get back, I want to make you mine. Really mine so no one will _ever_ try to take you away from me." He leaned forward and rested his hand at the back of her neck. She closed her eyes tight as he kissed her lips. He started off slowly, softly as if he was afraid she'd suddenly disappear. Naminé felt heat pool in her abdomen as she snaked her arms around him until they closed the space between them. His lips became more insistent and she raked her nails against his scalp. He tightened his grip with a grunt. When he tilted his head to deepen the kiss, she turned away, albeit reluctantly.

"I'm already yours. I'll always be yours." She whispered breathlessly, as she peppered his throat with kisses. "Leaving tomorrow only takes you further away."

He closed his eyes and shook his head, trying to concentrate even with her lips against her skin. "I'll be back, I promise."

She sighed, moving back as she adjusted her skirts again. "Nothing I say will change your mind will it?"

For a moment, he didn't answer. He leaned towards her until he was sure she was looking right at him. "I _will _come back. When I do, I'll make you my bride... if you'll have me."

She was sure her cheeks were bright red. It was so easy, sitting there with him, to forget all about the people around them. To forget about the party, and her father's men crawling through the halls. Looking at his face, she made a quick decision. Standing up, she reached out and pulled him up behind her. He seemed surprised but didn't complain as she lifted one finger to her lips. When she was sure no one was watching, she beckoned him forward and dragged him to the only entrance to the courtyard, though there were windows looking in from most directions. It led to a corridor that was lined by doors on one side. To the left was a large window overlooking the ramparts, and to the right was the staircase that led out of the women's quarters.

Naminé led him to the door closet to the window. They slipped in quietly. Inside was a bedroom with light wood furniture and an abundance of white lace. A changing screen sat in one corner and furs layers the stone floor. Candles were lit to illuminate the walls. Knowing her sister Kairi's love of dancing, she doubted the red head would be returning any time soon. Most likely, she would stay with their third sibling in order to escape a scolding from the blonde for coming in so late at night. Oh, if only she knew! The room was predictably empty.

As the two blonds entered, the door swung closed behind them. She released his hand quickly and went to her window, pulling the curtains shut. Roxas eyed the space warily, trying to come up with an excuse for being there in the first place in case someone came in. Entering the courtyard was off-limits, the princess' bedroom was treason.

When she finally turned around she went to him with her hands outstretched. He squeezed them tight.

"I want you to stay with me."

He took a deep breath. " I know, but we just talked about this, it's not an option."

She shook her head as she took small steps backwards away from the door, bringing him along with her. "No Roxas, I mean tonight. If I have to say goodbye, then give me this."

It took him a moment to realize she had positioned them so they stood next to her bed.

He watched her expression to see if she was serious. "There's hell to pay if they find me here."

She just smiled, "Since when have you been afraid of the consequences?"

That made him laugh. He grinned showing off a set of white teeth, trying to be quiet as he fought for control over his breath. He took her face into his hands. Away from prying eyes, she let him deepen the kiss at last, opening her mouth to let him in.

She bent backward so she fell onto the mattress as he toppled down beside her so they were both sitting on the edge. She fumbled with the clasps of his jacket, pushing it aside so that it fell on the ground. She broke contact so she could shuffle further into the center of the bed. He kicked off his boots and followed her lead. His hands traced the curves of her waist and neck. Her tongue swept the arch in his mouth making him groan. Her fingers found their way under his tunic, tracing the muscles on his stomach. When she went to discard it, he helped her as he pulled it over is head.

With one arm she pushed him down so that he was lying down on his back. She sat next to him, smoothing his hair away from his eyes. Another hand traced the old wound on his ribs.

"Hey, it's alright. We're not going to worry about any of that tonight." He coaxed, using two fingers to bring her face back to his so she was no longer looking at the scar. A curtain of blond locks painted his vision as he felt her smiling against his lips.

Nestled into his side, she slowly pulled at the laces that held her bodice taut. As the strings loosened, the dress began to open, slipping off her shoulder. With his eyes closed, Roxas didn't notice until his palm glided over the bare skin of her collar bone. Wrinkling his nose, he opened his eyes, only to widen them. He pushed up onto his elbows, watching as the piece fell back and revealed her white chemise.

"Naminé..." He began, trying to clear his throat. She giggled and push the dress completely off her waist before shimmying it down her legs and onto the floor alongside his shirt.

"I've wanted this for longer than I care to admit and I know you do too. I'm not waiting for you to come back to me. Wife or no, I'm yours." With that she kissed him hard, running her tongue against his lips.

He could think of no reason to argue. She hovered slightly above him as one arm came around her waist, pulling her closer until their chests touched. She moved to the crook of his neck, leaving small nips. His hands went from her back to the sides of her legs, tracing the bar skin of her calves as they were exposed.

Though her face reddened, Naminé didn't move away, instead she swung one leg over so she sat low on his stomach, the edges of her hair tickling his skin. Her chemise climbed higher and higher up her thighs, until it reached her waist. Hesitantly, with his help, she yanked the thin material off and on to the floor. Instantly, she lost her courage under the heated look Roxas was giving her from beneath his lashes. She bowed her head so some of her curls would hide her torso, crossing her arms over her chest.

Gently, he twisted so that she was now on her back and he was looming over her. He was careful to make sure he was looking at her eyes, pools of aqua cast low. He smiled and kissed her nose, moving on to her eyelids, jaw and below. Her breath came in ragged as her arms uncrossed and went to tangle themselves in his hair as he went lower to her collars, to the dip at her throat. His fingers rested just above her hip.

When he was sure she was relaxed, he rose slightly so he could look down at her, stretched below him in the white sheets. He smiled at the blooms of pink dusting her cheeks. "You're absolutely beautiful."

She could feel his sincerity down to her toes. She surged upwards to capture his mouth with hers, bringing him down with her to the mattress. She arched her back, eliminating any space that kept them apart. Their tongues fought against each other, each struggling for dominance. When she sucked his lower lip between her teeth, he growled. One hand fisted in her hair, the other locked her leg around his waist. It went on like this as she lost her stockings, and he his breeches, until she could feel his bare skin against hers.

The candles melted away as the room was filled by sighs and groans. She learnt the pleasure of a man's touch, the price of pain that it required. When she squeezed her eyes closed, tears beading her lashes, he stopped, whispering sweet nothings in her ear until he slowly, very slowly, picked up the rhythm.

Her hands danced down his spine, clutched at his shoulders or grabbed at the sheets by her head. In turn, he kept her distracted, moving as only one experienced could, working until her muscles strained and her pulse beat erratically. Her legs clenching and a throbbing overtook her entirely. She continued to ride those waves as he pushed forward. It took longer for him to reach his peak, but she felt full and fulfilled.

After, they lay in bed curled together in a tangle of limbs. Their skin shone in a sheen of sweat as she lay upon his arm, her head nestled on top his chest as he drew patterns on her shoulder blades. Exhaustion settled in their bones until they wavered on the edge of sleep and lost themselves to unconsciousness.

Early in the morning, as the world still slumbered and the sun had not yet risen, Roxas opened his eyes. A warm body was snugging beside him, his arm thrown about her waist. Carefully, he slipped away and out from under the sheets. Quickly, quietly, he pulled on his clothes and tied up his boots. Before he left, he bent and pressed a final kiss on her lovely brow – this girl who had so easily captured his heart.

"Dream of me, my love. I'll be back with you soon." He whispered, even as her eyes were shut.

Then, before anyone could discover him, he exited the room and snuck back into the main encampment. What he didn't know was that she had been awake all along, that she had heard his last hushed promise. She hadn't opened her eyes because, if she had, it would be like waking from a dream before she was ready.

The truth was, she always dreamed about him. She had done so since she was fifteen years old. Visions of them together, arguing or talking or laughing. Glorious fantasies of different lives, each distinct from the last...except the endings. Without fail, his face would appear for a final time. He would leave her, or she would leave him, and she would never see him again.

That morning, as he kissed her brow, she kept her eyes closed because she wasn't ready to give up on the dream. She knew that when she did, she would be alone in her bed and he would be off with his troops.

And somehow, she knew that she was never going to see him again.

She knew he'd never make it home.

That was how it always ended.

So she closed her eyes tight against the light and clung to the feel of his lips on her skin, tears streaming from her lashes.

* * *

**Hey guys! I hope you liked my story. I've been toying around with this for a while, and I wanted to post it. However, it is not directly related to my other story so I thought it could be a stand alone. I really hoped you enjoyed it. Please let me know if you have any comments or suggestions to make it better. Same goes for if you have any questions, epsecially if you aren't familiar with the premise of "KND". Lastly, I do realize it does contain some mature themes and I was wavering between the 'T' and 'M' ratings, so please let me know on that front too!**

**Cheers,**

**Satyrykal**


End file.
